


Phichit On ICE

by Hittinmiss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, everyone is gonna show up just wait, grand prix what grand prix, no beta readers we die like men, phichit and yuuri are best brotp/bromance, phichit is an absolute angel, phichit on ice, victuuri will happen just not in the first chapter, who doesn't want a phichit on ice au, will add characters as they appear, yakov deserves a holiday omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, after facing defeat at the Grand Prix Final, was in a tough spot, unsure how to push forward.
That is until he gets a text message from his best friend.
Phichit: Yuuri I have the best idea and I want you to help me pls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My festive gift to all. My first multi chapter fic. ;)

Yuuri was laid on his bed, exhausted from travels. He was planning on going to the rink and do some practise but his body wouldn't move once he lay down.

"Yuuri! Your favourite's on!" Minako called through, voice faint from the distance she was away.

He knew Victor would be skating now, and he knew he should probably watch the skate (it was more than likely he would make history today with his free program 'Stay close to me') but he didn't move, didn't want to move.

_Bzzt._

Yuuri turned his head to the left where his phone lay, screen on with a new notification.

_(1)New Message From Phichit._

He unlocked his phone, opening the messenger app they used (text and call charges were huge). He adjusted his glasses, reading the message.

**_Phichit:_ ** _Yuuri! I have an idea and I would love it if u could help me with it!_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _what's the idea?_

**_Phichit:_ ** _alright it's called 'Phichit On ICE!'_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _phichit on ice?_

**_Phichit:_ ** _yeah! It's a show I want to do to help encourage more people in Thailand, and around the world if it makes it that far, to skate_

**_Phichit:_ ** _its always been part of my dream and I would feel so happy if u helped me with it_

**_Phichit:_ ** _U don't have to help but..._

**_Yuuri:_ ** _that sounds so cool! Sure I'll help u out. I was trying to think of what I could do this year._

**_Phichit:_ ** _OMG really??? U've made my day! I'll tell u details later! Seeya_

Yuuri placed his phone down after several minutes of no more messages. Well, at least he had something to do this year, let him get away from the competition scene.

He fell asleep soon after that, only stirring when his mother came to check on him and to tell him the, pretty obvious, results of the championships.

 

* * *

 

It took a few days for Phichit to give him a reply but sure enough, it came.

_**Phichit:** when is the soonest you can get to Thailand? u don't have to worry about where to stay+food. U can stay with me_

_**Yuuri:** Thailand? Ok... I'll have to find flight times and let my family know I'm going over there. Txt u when I get tickets._

 His parents were a lot more open to the idea of him doing Phichit's show than he expected, especially since he just got home. But they encouraged him to do what he wanted. Minako was a little harder to convince but he managed after a while. 

 Two weeks later, his plane had landed in Bangkok. Phichit picked him up and took him to his apartment.

 "Feels just like when we were in Detroit." Yuuri commented as his bag slid off his shoulder onto one of the seats.

 "Those were some great times, being roomies," Phichit sighed, "It's great to see you again, Detroit just wasn't the same after you left."

 Yuuri moved into his 'room', unpacking a few of his things.

 "How far away is the rink?"

 "Hmm... Twenty minutes or so? Never actually timed it." 

 There was silence until Phichit had a great idea, rushing over to Yuuri and wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

 "Selfie!" He cheered, snapping a few before sliding through a few, picking the best one before furiously typing.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

  _Instagram: phichit+chu has added a new photo_

_Instagram: phichit+chu has tagged you in an image_

 The post was one of their selfies, underneath; 

> _phichit+chu  that feel when your bestie joins you in Thailand @yuuri+katsuki #bestfriendsreuinited_

 Yuuri laughed at his best friend's nature, of course Phichit would get a selfie. 

 "That was fast." Phichit joined his laughter before disappearing into the apartment, towards what he presumed was his own room, leaving Yuuri sat alone on his bed, training gear out and ready for whenever they would head to the rink.

 Phichit re-entered the room with three hamsters perched carefully on his head and shoulders. "You remember my tiny children? They've missed their dad."

 "Oh really? From all the love you give as their mother, I thought they wouldn't remember me." Yuuri held his hands out, the silver one scurrying onto them. One gentle finger stroked it's back. 

 "They're my precious children, I had to make up for your love!"

 "Do they know I'm sorry?"

 "Hmm..." He said, pretending to think. "I think they do." He placed the other two hamsters onto Yuuri, the other trying to keep still not to disturb them. "Smile!"  

> _phichit+chu  my children have been reunited with their father @yuuri+katsuki #familyreunion_

 Yuuri's stomach rumbled, Phichit's following suit. 

 "Uh... Do you have anything to eat?"

 "Only ingredients." Phichit sighed. "And I'm not a good cook so nothing would come out that's edible. You can cook right Yuuri?"

 "No, only katsudon."

 "Takeout?"

 "Takeout."

 

* * *

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Yuuri's alarm blared that morning, waking him up. He remembered that Phichit told him to set an alarm since there was ice the next morning available for them, plus the fact the time difference may throw him off slightly.

 He groaned as he sat up, blinking as much sleep out of his eyes as his hand patted around the bedside table for his glasses. He had barely stood up when Phichit slammed the door open.

 "Yo! You're awake!" He smiled, "I've got coffee and stuff laid out on the counter, so help yourself once you're ready."

 "Cool, I'll be ready soon." 

 Wearily pulling his training gear on as his body clock adjusted to the new timezone, he unlocked his phone to see various notifications, a mixture of the messenger and Instagram. He should probably post something at some point as well.

 A few minutes later, he left his room, greeted by Phichit scrolling through his phone at the table as he ate with his free hand.

 "Morning." Yuuri said, sitting down across from his friend and taking hold of the mug which was just in front of him on the table. It was still warm. "You even remembered my favorite mug." He gasped, hand over his heart. 

 "The best for my best bud." Phichit winked before going back to his phone. Yuuri sipped at his coffee, the warmth slowly seeping into his body. He would certainly need it before getting to the rink.

 Soon, they had grabbed their skate bags and were sprinting to grab the next tram to the rink, barely making it on time, the doors shutting just as they jumped inside, catching their breath.

 "I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Celestino is excited to see you again, even if he isn't coaching you anymore."

 "R-really? I thought he'd be mad since I haven't spoken to him for a while."

 "He has no issue, seriously. He understands how it is so don't worry about it."

 The rest of the tram ride was filled with idle chatter, Yuuri snapping a quick selfie to post onto his Instagram.

> _yuuri+katsuki  heading for the first skating session in Thailand with @phichit+chu #skating_

 The tram slowed down at their stop, doors sliding open as the two friends hopped out and walked towards the rink. Yuuri gripped his bag in slight anticipation, somewhat excited and nervous. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward him being there.

 They entered the building with no qualms, Phichit waving at the exhausted workers who were barely staying awake. Then they entered the changing area, where all eyes turned to face them. Several looked between himself and Phichit, who had dumped his bag on his usual spot, chatting with some of his peers. Yuuri's very limited knowledge of Thai not helping in the slightest, leaving him confused.

 "Hey Yuuri, just put your stuff down there and I'll show you the warm up area. I'll introduce you to the others once we're on the ice."

 He nodded stiffly, gently placing the bag down next to Phichit's, who was currently filling his water bottle at the water cooler. He picked up his already filled bottle, shifting on the spot, feeling the eyes of everyone on him as someone who didn't quite fit in there.

 "Come on Yuuri, it's this way." His friend's voice calmed him down as he followed behind to a room connected to the changing area, the moment the door shut distant murmurs shared amongst the skaters.

 A light jog, some off-ice jumps and stretches later, they re-entered the changing area where a significant number of skaters had already left for the ice. Quickly lacing their boots up, making sure they were tied tight enough (nothing is worse than being halfway through your on ice warm up than realising your boots are too loose, causing you to have to stop, retie them and start all over again) and going to the barrier that separated Yuuri from his new season.

 He stepped onto the ice after removing his guards, getting a quick feel for the ice before skating off for his set warmup. He did some figures, blades almost perfectly tracing his earlier marks, some of his turns that are required in step sequences (rockers, brackets, counters, twizzles, choctaws, etc.). 

 Eventually, he builds his way up the jumps, breezing through the singles and doubles, even the majority of the triples. The other skaters heads turn one by one the further up the jump difficulty he goes. By the time he lands the quad toe, everyone is watching him. He eventually realises that he has become the centre of attention and quickly stops, causing the others to continue with what they were doing.

 "Why were they staring?" He asked Phichit when he went to the side again, grabbing his water bottle and taking a large mouthful, feeling awkward.

 "Dude, you just went and landed quad toe like it was no big deal. Of course people were staring, I was staring. We were all amazed."

 "I- uh- i..."

 "Yuuri! It's been a while!" Celestino cheered, jogging from his spot on the other side of the barrier to where the two boys were. 

 "Hello Celestino." 

 "So you came here for Phichit's plan right? I must say it is a pretty outrageous plan but I can't say I'm not on board. Even though it means Phichit is taking a year or so out of competitive, I'm sure this will help so many new people to join the sport."

 "Yeah, it sounded like a cool idea and I wasn't sure about my next step so I thought I'd do similar and take some time out to do this." Yuuri agreed, smiling softly before taking another sip of his water. "And I'd do anything to help my best friend out." He gently elbowed the boy next to him.

 "We're going to start preparations soon, you could think up a solo performance to do? I'd imagine Phichit would want you to do that."

 "I do! Yuuri please do one!" Phichit beamed, grabbing his friend's arm and shaking it slightly.

 "O-ok..." 

 

* * *

 

 The session was drawing to a close, Yuuri one of the few left on the ice. He had long since been introduced to the other skaters there, nervously trying to slide away but being grabbed back by Phichit. 

 They all accepted him quickly, surprising him to no end. But they did, and preparations were underway for the grand first showing of 'Phichit On ICE'. 

 Yuuri was skating through a possible plan for what he could do for his solo. 

 Naturally the first thing that came to mind was for him to do 'Stay Close to Me'. He knew the program, had skated it alone and had skated it clean. But, could be really do a world famous free program for his solo? Especially when it's the world number one's long program?

 Regardless of his thought line, his body started moving along to it. He didn't have the music but he didn't need it, each movement flowing into the next, his body creating the music itself. 

 "Is that what I think it is?" Phichit asked once Yuuri had finished, panting as she fought to reclaim his breath. "Was that Victor's...?"

 Yuuri nodded.

 "That was amazing! You should do that for your solo, you looked like you owned that program. I could tell what piece of the music it was just from watching you skate."

 "I don't know... wouldn't it be a little weird?"

 "No, I don't see why it would be. It's a show to bring attention to skating. If we have one of the top ranked skaters in the world performing the current world record holding program, I'm sure people would be super excited to try."

 "I wouldn't say I'm a top rank skater..." he muttered, low enough that Phichit couldn't quite hear him properly. 

 "Please Yuuri? Even if it's just at one show."

 "... fine I'll do it." Phichit seemed to glow afterwards, putting Yuuri in a better mood, wiping his blades and putting his guards on as he stepped off the ice. "I'm going to cool down." 

 "Sure. After this, we should go and get food before we get fat from takeouts."

 Yuuri discreetly looked at his stomach that had started to accumulate from his recently eaten pork cutlet bowls. Phichit noticed and made no effort to mention it, knowing his friend would be rather self conscious. 

 "But yeah, lets go shopping for food, 'k? I haven't had your katsudon in such a long time!"

 

* * *

 

 Practise went like that for a few days, Yuuri skating 'Stay Close to Me', many of the other skaters not seeming to recognise the program. 'They will the moment the music starts'. 

 To distract himself from the thought of people realising, he and Phichit practised their duet number.

 

  _"Hey Yuuri, we should totally do a pair skate." Phichit said one day, munching on the katsudon that Yuuri made. They were sat on the sofa, 'The King and the Skater' playing in the background._

_"Sure, what do you want to skate to? It's your show after all."_

_"I was planning this year for my programs to do 'Shall we Skate' and 'Terra Incognito' from the King and the skater movies... maybe we could do one of them?" He shrugged, one finger pointing at the tv as he spoke._

_"One of us could dress as the king," Yuuri started, gesturing at Phichit, "the other being the skater?"_

_"Sounds fun! We can start work on it tomorrow, between the group rehearsals and such."_

 

 They made sure to balance it out, so both can perform lifts and such. Yuuri felt exhausted afterwards, arms heavy after lifting Phichit. Phichit was no better off, arms almost trailing on the ice from lifting Yuuri.

 "Wanna call it there for today? I think we're doing pretty good."

 "Yeah," Yuuri glanced up at the time. "How long is left of the session?"

 "Hmm... 'bout half an hour." Phichit said, also looking up at the large clock that was above the middle of the ice. "Do you want to put your music on or?"

 "No..." he said. "I want it to be a surprise is all."

 "Ok then."

 

* * *

 

> _phichit+chu  the preparations are well under way! Short preview of the performances! #phichitonice (x)_

 "Phichit! When did someone film this? Let alone edit it?" Yuuri asked after witnessing his Instagram page be filled with the post; several likes and comments left on the post, several people also tagging him in it.

 "Uh, the first time you performed it I think? It's been happening over the past few days. Need some sort of promotional footage for people to come."

 "But people will-"

 "No one seems to have noticed so far, it's fine." Phichit waved it off, leaving back to his room due to it being later at night, needing to sleep due to fatigue.

 Several minutes later, a singular noise sounded throughout the apartment.

_Bzzt._

_Instagram: v-nikiforov liked a post you're tagged in._

 Yuuri let out an almost inhumane screech, leaping from his bed and sprinting through to Phichit's room, where he was playing with his hamsters for the last time that day. 

 "Yuuri! What's wrong?!"

 "H-ah-he... VICTOR SAW IT."

 "O-oh... well maybe him seeing the video will cause people to notice it."

 "HE WILL HAVE SEEN ME DO 'STAY CLOSE TO ME' OH GOD I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA."

 "Yuuri, dude, calm down. It's not the end of the world. In fact I think he might be touched that someone is doing his program."

 "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I LEARNT THE PROGRAM SO I COULD FIND MY LOVE OF SKATING AGAIN."

 "What?"

 "It was because of Victor I really pushed forwards with skating, so that one day I could skate on the same ice as him. That happened and I couldn't even speak to him." Yuuri explained, calming down slightly. "He didn't even recognise I was one of his competitors afterwards..." 

 "Yuuri..." Phichit sighed softly. "I'm sure it will work out ok."

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, in an apartment in Russia, the video was being replayed, over and over, always from one specific point. Victor was no idiot, he could recognise his own program being skated amongst the collage of other performances. 

 Victor made his decision, video stopping on a singular frame of Yuuri who was skating towards the camera, and changed to a new tab.

 'Flights to Thailand'

 

* * *

 

The day of the opening performance had arrived, Yuuri wearing his costume for the first group number, adjusting the hamster hat that was resting on his head. The other skaters were preparing for the performance, though Yuuri still felt out of place. 

 He emerged from the changing area to the edge of the rink, wanting the show to just start already to rest his nerves. He hadn't skated in front of a crowd this large in a long time, not since the Grand Prix Final... or the Japanese Nationals.

 "Yuuri, are you ok?" One of the skaters asked, hand on his shoulder. 

 "Um... I'm ok. Just... uh... nervous." He replied, testing out his Thai (which Phichit had still been teaching him more of. He was now past the beginners stage. Barely). The skater nodded before joining her own group.

Yuuri watched the crowd of people moving in their seats, stomach clenching tighter and tighter the more people that sat down to watch the show. He caught a sight of silver hair, jumping to conclusions on who it could be before rationalising his thoughts. 

 "Yuuri. Breathe, it's ok." Phichit said, fully clothed in his costume. He reached for his bottle of water, handing it to his friend. "Just breathe, drink some water. It's ok. Even if you make a mistake it's ok."

 Yuuri was silent until Celestino stepped onto the ice, microphone in hand. He announced the show, the skaters. 

 A round of applause sounded, the coach leaving the ice as the skaters crowded onto the rink and taking their positions. Yuuri gulped, joining them. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's nerves decreased the further through he went without making a mistake, actually enjoying himself, surprising him. His smile became genuine. The audience clapped in time with the fast beat of the music.

 Also, none of the skaters lost their hamster hats or dropped their selfie sticks, which was a bonus since something almost always went wrong in practise.

 His pair skate with Phichit was his next skate, rushing to change into his 'skater' costume.

 Their skate went without a hitch as well, the lifts working (though a little shaky at places but hey, they were single skaters, not pair skaters) and the audience enamoured with the skate. The applause that sounded lifted his spirits so much, unable to stop the smile on his face. 

 Before he knew it, he was pushed back onto the ice, only barely managing to get his costume on time. He wouldn't deny that the costume was heavily based on Victor's own but he changed the red colour scheme to a dark blue, gold to silver. 

 "This is Yuuri Katsuki, who is performing the penultimate solo number."

 He stopped in the centre of the ice, head dropping. The music started and his body moved on it's own. Some of the audience and other skaters gasped as the familiar notes and voice of 'Stay Close to Me' rang out.

 He skated through the program, movements so familiar he almost managed to stop thinking about what was coming next, just letting himself flow through each movements.

 He reached the side of the barrier, reaching out into the audience. One person in the audience seemed very familiar to him, silver hair... but he didn't have time to dwell on that as he moved on, landing final combination jump and flying into the final spin, rotations fast and precise. 

 He entered the final position, finally catching his breath back. He realised he hadn't meant to do the quads, just to do the triple equivalents instead but it just... happened.

Cheers erupted from the audience as he bowed, remembering that the audience was actually there. He skated off the ice, giving one final present before Phichit took to the ice to do the final solo, 'Terra Incognito'. 

 

* * *

 

 Yuuri was exhausted the next morning, Phichit leaving him to rest. He, on the other hand, had to go in to talk about how the show went, audience reception, the like. 

Yuuri made himself coffee and sat alone at the table, scrolling through his Instagram feed. It had gone viral that he had skated to 'Stay Close to Me'; a video was already loaded onto YouTube with thousands upon thousands of views. He was also tagged in several posts regarding the show. So far, the show seemed to be a success. He had yet to see a truly negative review.

_Bzzt._

  _(1) New Message From Phichit_

_**Phichit:** uh... Yuuri_

_**Phichit:** when is the soonest you can get to the rink_

_**Yuuri:** what's going on? _

_**Phichit:** cant explain just please come here ASAP_

Yuuri was worried more than anything about his friend, pulling his jacket on and picking up his bag, grabbing the spare key Phichit gave to him and locking the door behind him. He rushed to get to the tram, making it a few minutes before one arrived.

He paid for his ticket and sat down, pondering what could possibly be the matter. So many scenarios came to mind that he couldn't even begin to pick what the best, or worst, scenario was.

So when he slammed the door to the rink open, sprinting through the building to where the meetings for the show, and other events, were held, bursting through the door.

"Phichit! What's the matter?" 

What he saw in the room topped his wildest imagination.

He saw Victor Nikiforov, standing beside Phichit in the room.

"Hello Yuuri, starting today I'm going to be in the show." Victor said, arms folded over his chest.

Yuuri froze, eyes flitting all over the world number one as his mind processed that yes, his idol was here standing in the room and speaking to him.

"E...eh...EEEEHHH?" Yuuri shouted without realising it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yakov woke with a start, gripping his bed sheets until his knuckles were white. He panted, regaining his breath.

He just had the worst nightmare that Victor had ditched his career as the top skater in the world to coach some nobody from Japan. He got shivers just remembering the nightmare. 

He noticed the time, 4:30am. Around the time he needed up regardless to train his team. 

He drove, trying to shake off his nightmare, assuring himself that Victor would be there already practicing, deciding between On Love: Eros or Agape for his short program. He assured himself of this, despite entering the ice arena and glancing at the rink where there was no sign of Victor. 

He opened the door to the changing area where Georgi and Mila were tying their skates, chatting to one another.

"Have any of you seen Victor at all?" He asked the pair of them, heart starting to race.

"Haven't you heard?" Mila said, stopping from tying her slightly scuffed skates.

"Heard what?"

"Victor's in Thailand."

"WHAT?"

 

* * *

 

"Oh, three missed calls from Yakov?" Victor commented, finally looking at his notifications after sealing the deal and joining Phichit on ICE. "Can you give me a moment to speak to my coach?" He asked the pair, who were still processing that Victor was here to join the show. 

Victor walked away from the group, opening his phone app and dialling Yakov's number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

" _Vitya? Where the hell are you?_ "

"Nice to hear from you too Yakov. I'm currently in Thailand."

" _I heard about that. Why the hell are you in Thailand?!_ "

"Oh, I went to go watch a show," Victor laughed. "It was rather impressive."

" _If that's all you were doing, I cannot believe you ditched practice before your next season just to watch a show!_ "

"Well..."

" _Well what? Please tell me you aren't ditching for coaching are you?_ "

"No! While I am taking a year out on break, I'm joining the show! It looked so much fun and how better to surprise my fans than by doing a show."

" _Vitya... ARE YOU SERIOUS WITH ME RIGHT NOW? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE COMPETITIVE SKATING TO DO SHOW SKATING??? I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED IT IF YOU WERE COACHING!_ "

Victor held the phone away from his ear to avoid becoming deaf. Once the screaming was over, he placed the phone back to his ear.

"Yakov, please trust me on my decision."

" _Vitya you must realise that if you walk away now, you'll never be able to come back._ "

"I'm sorry I can't do as you say this time Yakov, you truly were the best coach I've ever had. I hope you come watch the show someday. Dasvidaniya."

Victor hung up the call, not hearing Yakov's final words.

" _SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER DONE WHAT I SAY?!_ "

Victor returned to the group that was still in shock, speaking to one another asking "is it really him?"

"Sorry about that, I hope I didn't cause a disturbance."

"N-n-not at all!" Yuuri squeaked out, waving his hands in front of his face. 

"So you came all the way here to watch my show? I am honoured." Phichit said, sparkles practically in his eyes as he spoke to Victor.

"The show intrigued me after watching the video. In fact, it was Yuuri here that grabbed my attention the most. I just had to come here and watch it for myself." 

Yuuri practically red as his brain short-circuited. His thoughts slammed on the brakes, any noises that came out of his mouth were utterly unintelligible, regardless of language spoken.

Their conversation continued, or rather Victor spoke with Phichit in awe and Yuuri trying to recover, as they got onto the tram and got to Phichit's apartment. It wasn't until they entered said apartment that they realised an issue.

"U-uh Victor? W-where are y-you planning on staying?" Yuuri asked, only just starting to function again.

"Hmm I hadn't thought about it. Would it be possible to stay here as well?"

"I wouldn't mind but I don't have the room, unless you would consider the sofa but-"

"No worries, I can share with Yuuri." Victor said. Yuuri froze, thinking to his room that was practically covered head to toe in Victor posters, pictures and likewise. 

"Yuuri, is something the matter?" Phichit asked, clueless about his room's contents. Yuuri sprinted to his room and slammed the door shut. 

"Yuuri, let me in." Victor stated, knocking on the door. "As a new addition to the show I should get to know the other skaters."

"NOOOOOO!" He screeched, looking about his room before tearing every single poster off of his wall, piling them onto his bed. I'm screwed.

 

 

> _phichit+chu  what am I even watching right now? Victor wants to share a bed with Yuuri?? Is this a...*gasp* a new ship???_

 

Eventually, after Victor had long left his door, Yuuri left his room in a daze. The number one skater was napping on the sofa as Phichit was stuck staring in shock.

"I still can't believe the Victor Nikiforov is here to participate in my show." 

"I can't believe it either," Yuuri agreed, standing on one end of the sofa. "Won't his arrival draw more attention to the show?"

"Yeah! I know! Maybe it will help it go international!" Phichit answered, sounding ecstatic. His hands gripped his trousers.

"How'd he even... you know... ask to join?"

"Uh... when he kinda walked into the room, we all sort of froze. Then he mentioned the show and asked to join." Phichit started. "Then in our shock we said yes? We were still processing the fact that Victor was there."

"Oh..."

Victor stirred, waking up from his nap.

"He's awake." Yuuri commented.

"I'm hungry..."  He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"H-hungry? O-ok i-I'll go m-make some food." Yuuri said nervously, springing into action as he went to the kitchen and started cooking the only dish he knew how to.

"What is Yuuri making?" Victor asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Probably katsudon. It's his favorite food, not to mention that's all he can make."

"I see..." Victor said, hand on his chin as he stood up and went to the table next to the kitchen counters. He waited patiently for Yuuri to finish making the food while he sat silently.

"H-here we go." Yuuri stuttered as he distributed the dish between three bowls for the three people there.

He sat down, as well as Phichit, and started to eat. Victor ate some and smiled.

"Vkusno!" He called out before digging into his bowl, finishing it in record time. "This is your favorite dish, yes?"

"Yeah. I gain weight easily so I was only allowed to eat it after I won a competition."

"Have you had it recently?"

"Yes. Several times." Yuuri nodded while smiling. 

"Why? As far as I'm aware you haven't won anything in a while." 

Yuuri's heart stopped. Why did he even speak? He's an idiot. 

"V-Victor?" Yuuri asked shakily, putting his fork down. "Where's Makkachin?" 

"Makkachin! He's in the hotel room I stayed in last night!" Victor gasped. "I have to get him!"

"Right, which hotel were you staying at?"

"Uhh..."

The pair exhaled simultaneously, Phichit standing up.

"I'll come with you to make sure you don't get lost."

"Spasibo!"

 

* * *

 

Yuuri went to his room not long after they left, cleaning the dishes before collapsing onto his bed. It was an incredibly long day that he still believes is all part of a dream, expecting to wake up before the first show.

He hears the pair come in sometime later, pretending to be asleep despite the barking that sounded throughout the apartment.

"Please don't let Makkachin near my bedroom. I have my hamsters in there."

"Of course, Makkachin is a good boy, he won't eat your hamsters." Scraping started against his door. "Makkachin that's Yuuri's room. He's asleep right now."

Their voices faded into silence as they went to sleep. 

 

Soon enough, without Yuuri even realising it was the morning. When did he fall asleep? He rose shakily, glasses placed back on his face as he stood up and left the room. 

He almost tripped straight away, barely managing to hold his door frame in time. He looked down to see Victor and Makkachin laying right in front of his door.

"What the...?"

"I told him he could have the sofa but he refused. Next thing I knew, he was sleeping next to your door," Phichit said, emerging from his room. "Are you sure you haven't 'spoken' to him before?"

"Absolutely positive." Yuuri said. He carefully side stepped around the sleeping person towards the kitchen. Soft paws jumped up onto his butt as he walked, making him stumble. "Huh?" He said, turning around before being knocked down by Makkachin. "You really are a lot like Vicchan."

Yuuri petted the dog, the dog licking him back. 

"Makkachin must really like you Yuuri." Victor commented, waking up. "So, what is the plan today."

"Uh... there was going to be practice but..."

"Oh! I would love to go to your practise. If I'm going to be in your show, I'll have to get used to the ice."

"O-ok... h-how about sightseeing a-afterwards?"

"That sounds delightful! I'm sure Makkachin would love it too."

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged a look before departing to their own rooms to get changed for the session, preparing for the shock of the other skaters later. Victor unpacked his little bag that had his bare minimum supplies (and skates) and also got changed.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the ice rink, jaws dropping all around the small group at the sight of Victor, who waved to everyone, greeting them loudly. Celestino entered the room, eyes wide before he relaxed.

"Victor! Yakov had been calling me demanding to know if you were telling the truth. You're joining the show?" 

"Yes! I'm very excited to be joining." Victor said. He moved to put his skates on stretching as he walked over to the bench (which was cleared in record time to give the skating legend space).

"Is he being serious?" Celestino questioned Phichit who was still stood at the doors.

"Yeah Ciao Ciao. I couldn't believe it either but here we are." He replied. Yuuri was tiptoeing around the room to the warm-up room.

"Hey Yuuri, you did such a good job of my program, maybe we should do it as a duet." Victor called to him, winking at him.

"I-I-I-I-" Yuuri stammered before escaping into the warm-up room, redder than a tomato. Phichit followed after him, entering the room and seeing Yuuri laying face down on the floor, head knocking slightly against it. 

"Yuuri? Are you ok?"

"No." he groaned out. "I'm going to die of embarrassment." 

Phichit chuckled before starting to stretch.

 

* * *

 

Practice was the same as usual, if you could count the entirety of the skaters staring at Victor as he skated his long program for everyone to see as usual. 

Even Phichit and Yuuri were both included in that. Yuuri, despite seeing the program on tv so many times as well as in person, was still amazed to watch it. Phichit was filming the skate, ready to post it later.

Eventually the session finished, barely anyone actually get any training done because they were entranced in watching Victor skating. The zamboni started it's engine, telling every skater to get off the ice. 

Before they realised it, Victor was stood next to them. 

"Ready to go sightseeing?" 

 

* * *

 

"Oh what is that?" 

"What is that?"

"Ooh that looks cool!"

Phichit and Yuuri were exhausted as they were stuck chasing Victor as he, Makkachin in tow as well, rushed to every sight he could manage.

"Yuuri! Take a picture!" He called out, grabbing Makkachin and lifting up to his head height, smiling in front of one of the palaces.

  

> _v-nikiforov  sightseeing in Bangkok!!!_

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe Victor is actually in Thailand." Yuri commented, Instagram page updating as he spotted the post from Victor. "So it is true, he did ditch competitive for a show."

Yuri glared at the screen before shoving his skates, rather violently, into his bag. He was glad he had the next day or so off.

"Georgi, don't tell Yakov I'm leaving."

 

* * *

 

The next few days were similar, though at practice more people were actually skating instead of simply staring at Victor. 

As it turns out, Victor Nikiforov can actually cook, saving Yuuri and Phichit from their terrible diet of takeouts and katsudon. Sometimes, Yuuri wondered how they ever managed to make it through their college days. The moment they first discovered this, Yuuri felt like he won the lottery, tears of joy threatening to spill. 

So days being woken early to skate, sightseeing and returning and eating a delicious meal... they couldn't say they didn't mind it. It was rather nice. 

 

Yuri was storming through the streets of Bangkok, looking for Victor but he had no clue where he was. Or where to even begin looking. He didn't even know where the rink was from where he was currently.

"Victor!" He shouted down the streets as he stormed through the crowded lanes, case dragging behind him. "Where the hell are you hiding Victor?" 

Yuri was seriously considering maybe making a post for help and seeing if anyone actually knew where the rink was. But he couldn't, not unless he wanted Yakov to kno-

Oh my god is that a tiger shirt? Yuri's thoughts changed as he spotted the shirt hanging on a rack outside of a market stall. He loved it. It was just so... him. He had to have it. 

Yakov knowing be damned. 

 

 

> _yuri-plisetsky *tiger emoji*_

 

_Ring._

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAILAND AS WELL?_ "

"Whoops you found out?"

" _YOU ARE NOW IN THE SENIOR DIVISION YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING!_ "

"IM NOT COMING BACK UNTIL VICTOR COMPLETES HIS PROMISE TO ME!" Yuri yelled before hanging up. 

The fifteen year old continued storming through the city with more vigour than before. Someone finally, after working up the courage to speak to him, told him the directions to the rink. He nodded before starting his war path. 

Victor better hope the session was over  by the time he got there.

 

Victor was skating through an unusual program Yuuri didn't recognise but he could take a guess that this could be a possible new program for Victor to skate to. He could tell there was a story behind it, a playboy coming to town and deciding to try gain the most beautiful woman in town's love. The woman would struggle before making all the wrong choices and falling for the playboy, only to be tossed aside as the playboy leaves town.

"VICTOR!" A young voice yelled from behind him, causing heads to turn towards the entrance to see the fifteen year old Russian Yuri stomping his way in. "YOU GOT TIME FOR A LITTLE CHAT?"

"Oh Yuri, you're here too? I'm surprised Yakov let you come." Victor said, waving to the younger Yuri, stopping his routine. "What do you want?"

Yuri simply glared at Victor.

"Judging by that look I must have forgotten some promise I made."

Soon, Victor had skated off the ice and put his guards on. He listened to Yuri and what his promise was.

"I'm sorry Yuri, but I totally forgot. But you know I'm the forgetful type right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that but a promise is a promise. You'll choreograph my new program right? Let's go back to Russia!"

Victor seemed to think for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I've got it! You'll both perform to a program I'll choreograph for you and whoever gets a better reception at the next show. You'll use the music I was planning for my short program."

"Huh? The same music as him?"

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Yuuri asked, eyes wide and mouth gaping in shock.

"It was your skating that made me decide to come here." Victor said, shrugging. 

"You'll do whatever the winner says? If those are the terms, I'm in!" Yuri stated, finger pointing at Victor who smiled widely.

"Yes! I love that sort of thing!"

Phichit came around the corner to see the group discussing this. He shared eye contact with Yuuri who just looked like he wanted to escape.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Victor turned around.

"We're going to have a skate off at your next show between Yuuri and Yuri. Whoever wins decides what I do."

Phichit was stuck. Should he allow this? Being the 'manager' of the show he had to decide. It could attract more people if he advertised 'Yuuri vs Yuri' but it wasn't as if they were competing for Victor to coach them or anything. Was this all for if Victor would stay in the show or not? 

"Phichit?"

"I-uh... can I have some time to discuss this with the others?" He asked. The two Russians nodded. "Yuuri, can you come with me?"

"Sure." "Why would I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry about that. They are both called Yuri." Victor said.

"Really? That's... a coincidence." Phichit started to think. "I've got an idea. Let's call you Yurio!" He stated, pointing to the younger Yuri.

"What the HELL? My name is YURI not YURIO!"

"Yurio! It's cute!" Victor said before walking away. The teen raged as he left the area, Yuuri face palming.

When the others emerged from the building, Yurio was waiting outside.

"Uh... Yurio?"

"What?" 

"Why are you...uh... waiting for us?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay so I'm going to be staying with you three to make sure everything is equal, duh." He scoffed, fixing his grip on his suitcase.

"Phichit, we don't have room."

"I'll have to buy air mattresses," Phichit responded, sighing, "there goes my money..."

 

* * *

 

"Is this it? I expected somewhere bigger." Yurio said, unimpressed as he pushed the handle of his case down. "So where am I staying?"

"Uh..." Phichit looked around the floor of his apartment. "Around here I guess. I didn't expect to be housing anyone other than Yuuri. Give me a minute to put the air mattresses up for you guys to sleep on."

Soon the air mattresses were up, Yurio crashing onto his and whipping his phone out. Phichit muttered a quick 'doesn't even say thank you' before returning to his usual cheery self. 

 

* * *

 

For some reason or the other, that Yuuri had no clue why, Phichit had accepted the deal and was speaking with the other managers about arranging publicity for Yuuri vs Yuri(o). The next thing he knew, he and Yurio were stood on the ice next to one another, standing across from Victor who had a small remote in his hand, which Yuuri knew to be connected to the music player.

"First, we will listen to the two pieces of music." Victor said, pressing the play button on the remote. A soft voice rang out. "This piece comes with two arrangements, both with different themes. On Love: Eros and Agape."

The pair listened to the music, Yuuri closing his eyes to try envision the theme of the music. 

"Have you ever thought about love?"

"No." Yuuri shook his head. 

"Alright," Victor answered, "then what do you feel when you listen to this music?"

"It's very clear and innocent, as if the person doesn't know what love is yet." Yuuri replied almost immediately, speaking his mind.

"I don't like this piece," Yurio blanched. "This innocence crap makes me want to barf."

"Ok." Victor pressed skip, the next track starting. It was far more upbeat, more passionate. 

"It's like a completely different song."

"Victor! I want to skate to this one." Yurio stated, turning towards Yuuri with a glare.

"The first piece is On Love: Agape. The theme is unconditional love." Yuuri could feel that this is the music that would be chosen for him. It definitely fit his style better. "And the second is One Love: Eros. The theme is sexual love." Yuuri knew that this is the music that Yurio would want, despite the younger one being only fifteen. 

"I'll have the two of you skate to these opposing themes." Victor started to grin. "This is how I'm assigning them!"

Yuuri waited for Victor to tell him he was skating to Ag-

"Yuuri, you'll be skating to Eros!" He exclaimed, pointing at Yuuri. "And Yurio will skate to Agape!"

The pair that were to compete against each other were frozen in shock, mouths open in confusion.

"W-What?!" "Switch them! This piece isn't me at all!"

"The best way to get a good audience reaction is to skate to the opposite of what they are expecting. How else would you surprise them? That's my motto." Victor continued to smile despite the young Russian raging at him. "In fact, you are both more ordinary and mediocre than you think."

Yuuri had to quiet down the voice inside his head that told him that Victor was right so he could continue to listen, hopefully to more of a reason behind his choice.

"You need to be more aware. In fact, I'm surprised you think you can manage and choose your own image." Victor's expression changed. "To the audience you are just a piglet and a kitten," wow thanks Yuuri thought. "If you aren't up to my standards, I won't continue with this and leave both the show and competitive for a year."

Yuuri gulped. The news that Victor was here for the show had already drawn a lot of attention for it. And this is Phichit's dream. 

"Both of you are my fans, so I'm sure you can manage." 

"Fine," Yurio started, "I'll skate to Agape. My future as a skater depends on it. The program you give me better make me win."

"It depends on you whether you win or not. If I skated it, I would win no problem."

Yurio gritted his teeth. "If I win, you're coming back to Russia with me! And you'll be my coach too!"

"Sure," Victor nodded. For some reason, this made Yuuri feel... off. He didn't want Victor to leave. To leave the show... to leave him. "What about you Yuuri? What would you like to do if you win?"

"I... I want to eat pork cutlet bowls with you and Phichit." The two Russians turned and looked at him in surprise. "I want to keep doing shows with you, and keep eating pork cutlet bowls with you! So I'll skate to Eros! I'll give all the Eros I've got!"

He didn't know why or how he got so fired up about the whole competition. But all he knew was that he didn't want Victor to leave. He just got here. He wanted Victor to stay with them... with him. Victor looked incredibly please with his answer. 

"Great! That's exactly what I like to hear!"

He almost forgot about the rest of the skaters that happened to be there watching the display.

 

> _phichit+chu  Yuuri vs Yuri(o) is underway!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! 
> 
> Here is the update (that i can't believe i actually managed to post within a week!)  
> some of the conversations are from the episode! 
> 
> Some of the formatting might be messed up?
> 
>    
> I'm on tumblr at:  
> http://hitinmiss.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri and Yurio were stood at the side of the rink, Victor preparing to show the pair what the programs they'd have to learn would fully entail. Yuuri was still pretty confused as to why he had to be the one to do the contest. It was Phichit's show, so technically shouldn't Phichit be the one skating?

That didn't seem to matter to Victor though as he got the two programs fully composed for the two. Victor had skated to the centre of the rink.

"First, Yurio's program. On Love: Agape."

Yuuri pressed play on the remote, Victor moving the moment the music started. His movements were graceful as he glided across the ice surface, Yuuri could see the pure Agape he gave out. To be honest, Yuuri was almost convinced that Victor was deeply in love with someone. He glanced at Yurio, who was concentrating deeply on the performance. Sure, Victor could pull off this skate, but could Yurio? It was a difficult program after all.

Before he realised it, Victor had completed the skate. "Something like that. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I got it." Yurio said. Yuuri was shocked. How?

"Alright, Yuuri this one is yours so pay close attention. Let's go."

Victor changed his position, Yuuri adjusting his glasses before pressing play. He had to be focused. Victor was making this program for him.

The change in music and style was dramatic, the way Victor moved drew everyone in. Even in the quieter notes of the music, his hands moved perfectly in time, hips rolling. He could feel the Eros. It was so Eros that Yuuri felt that it would make him, a male, pregnant.

How on earth would he ever manage to skate like that?!

"So what do you think Yuuri?" Victor asked, finishing too soon for Yuuri's liking.

"A-a-i-it was very Eros!" He managed to get out.

"I know, right?" He said. "So, jumpwise. Which quads do you think you can do?"

"Well I can do the toe loop, and the salchow in practise but... do I really need quads if it's for a show skate? I mean I could still give it a shot and all but-"

"Just stick to practising the basics for now, ok? I'll help Yurio first. I have no intentions of wasting time trying to teach you something you can't do."

_Teach? What is he? My coach?_

"How many times have you choked up under pressure? I've seen your skates, you have the skill to do well but why don't you?"

"Uh... well that's probably because I don't have a whole lot of confidence."

"That's right. What I want to do is help you find that confidence and embrace it."

Yuuri's heart started to hammer as Victor's thumb pressed against his lip, the older skater sliding in closer to him. Victor was so close to Yuuri, far closer than he ever imagined his idol could ever be. Only inches separated them, Yuuri's cheeks starting to flare from the intimate touch.

"Unleash the Eros that is within you." Victor's voice had lowered to just louder than a whisper, every word he said just for Yuuri. "Maybe no one has seen it yet, but I know it's in there, just smouldering there, waiting for it's chance to rise." Yuuri's breathing started to become faster to keep up with the rapid beats of his heart. "Can you show it to me? Can you do that?"

"You said you were going to be doing my program, not continuing to speak to the piggy!"

"Yeah, ok." Yuuri had never been so thankful for Yurio's presence before, his shout managing to let Yuuri get control over his emotions. "While you are preparing, i want to learn what Eros is to you, ok?"

Yuuri panicked. _Yeah, sure, I'll totally manage to find what Eros is to me._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was struggling. He was stood on the ice once again with Victor as the pair went through the program's footwork and base design. He tried, he really did try, to project Eros as he did the skate but Victor always seemed to be a bit disappointed, telling him to keep working on it. Yurio was struggling just the same to find what Agape was to him. Yuuri couldn't deny that Yurio was skating it well, but Victor similarly to himself, seemed let down.

Yuuri was stretching off the ice, Phichit assisting him with them, pushing him further into the stretches.

"Wait, Victor is making you do basics because you haven't got a clue about Eros?"

"Yup."

"I would say you could have picked something random but... we both know you have no idea what Eros is for you."

"I know that."

"To be honest I doubt Victor has thought that much about it either."

"He can get away with not having a specific Eros in mind." Yuuri muttered, barely audible to Phichit. "When he skates, I can just see a story unfold."

"A story? What story?"

"What comes to mind is a Playboy who goes into a town, and bewitches almost every woman there. He then decides to pursue the most beautiful woman in town, but she doesn't fall for him. After they play the game of love, the beautiful woman starts to struggle to make the right choices and ends up falling for the playboy. After he is done with her, she is cast aside and the playboy moves onto the next town." Yuuri hadn't even realised he had move, now standing up in a dramatic pose. Phichit was clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Wow! That was great! You could just take me right here and now with that." He said, poking his tongue out at the Japanese skater. "Other than that, I wouldn't have ever picked that sort of thing for you."

"I know, right?!" Yuuri turned around to face his best friend. "I bet everyone in the audience will hate it. God Yurio is going to win before we even start."

"You looked amazing when you skated to Stay Close to Me."

"I'll never manage to win, or proceed with skating for that matter, just by copying Victor."

"Well you certainly will have fun trying to skate to Eros, being the most inexperienced guy I know for dating and all." Phichit chuckled. Yuuri held his head in defeat. _I'm screwed._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was heading out of the warm up area with Phichit, waiting for the end of the session so Victor and Yurio could join them back to the apartment.

Yurio was bent over, holding his legs as he caught his breath.

"...isn't right here."

"What do you mean? I'm doing it exactly like you showed me, aren't I?"

"Hmm... the way you currently are, your greed is too obvious. There is no sense of Agape at all in your performance." Yurio gritted his teeth as he glared at Victor. "It's good to have confidence, but for this program, you shouldn't be showing that off."

"Huh? You're the one who have been skating with complete confidence this entire time!" Victor stared blankly back at Yurio as he continued his rant. "Well, what's Agape to you then?"

"A feeling of course, so I'd never be able to explain it with words." Victor started to smile. "Do you ever think about that when you are skating?" Yurio's mouth was open, somewhat in fury. "You're funny, Yurio."

Victor seemed to notice Phichit and Yuuri, who were waiting for the pair to finish up. "Ah, we'll just be, ok?"

"Sure." They stood silent for a moment before Phichit nudged him slightly.

"What?"

"Maybe this is more balanced than you thought."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was laying in the bath tub. After growing up in an onsen, he could never get used to the cramped tub compared to having lots of leg room in the outdoor pools. He sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. _I'm a twenty three year old guy, I could totally show mature sexiness if I wanted to, right?_

Eventually, he got out the tub, drying himself off as best as he could before pulling his clothes back on, drops of water dripping onto his shirt. He left the bathroom, Victor finishing making something to eat, what he had no idea.

"Ah, Yuuri! You're done in the bathroom?" Phichit asked cheerily, pouring drinks into glasses. Yurio was on his air bed. His headphones were in and ignoring, to the best of his ability, the pair who were chatting very loudly to one another while Yuuri was bathing. Yuuri nodded, fixing his glasses before grabbing the appropriate cutlery and arranging them on the table, squeezing in enough room for the four of them.

Soon they were all sat eating. Yuuri finished his food, or rather ate some and lost the will to continue, and lay his head on the table.

_It's no good... from a physical standpoint, I am no where near Eros._

_Eros. Eros..._

_It's what causes you to lose the ability to make normal decisions..._

_For me, what causes me to lose that ability is..._

"I've got it!" He burst out suddenly, standing up from the table, fist clenched in success. The others around the table looked at him in surprise. "Katsudon! That's what Eros is to me!" No one said a word, still processing what he said. "Oh god, no it's-"

"Ok then, let's go with that. It's nice and unique."

"Seriously?" Yurio asked, looking up from where he was leaning. Phichit was biting his lips to try his hardest not to burst out laughing, much to Yuuri's despair. Yuuri ran to his room, slamming the door.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed!" He whisper-yelled to himself, holding his head in shame. Makkachin looked up from where he was sleeping on Yuuri's bed. "They think my ideas are stupid. I want to crawl under a hole and die!"

 

* * *

 

He was skating through the program, trying desperately to envision the pork cutlet bowl in his mind. He followed the steps as best as he could, edges growling as he flicked on the blade to backwards, building speed with crossovers, Ina Bauers, various transitions as well.

"Envision the pork cutlet bowl Yuuri."

"Got it!"

"Alright, Yurio next."

Yuuri panted as he got to the side of the rink, meeting Phichit.

"Is it just me or is Victor acting as if he was my coach or something."

"I can kinda see it, but who cares."

"A lot of people on social media who are huge fans of Victor who are disappointed as hell that he isn't competing?"

"What? Bigger fans than you? They exist?" Yuuri slapped Phichit's shoulder, the other rubbing it after the hit. "Rude."

"Speaking of social media, care to explain this?" Yuuri asked, picking his phone up from the side and going to Phichit's Instagram page.

> _phichit+chu I don't even know what to say about this other than  #victuuri _

The image that the comment was with was when Victor was in close to Yuuri, saying how he knew that Yuuri had Eros within him, but had to unleash it.

"Oh... that."

Yuuri's rant to his friend was cut short as Yurio shouted at Victor again, demanding to know what was so wrong with his performance. Phichit visibly relaxed.

 

The day went by as usual, practise sessions for the show were the same, group numbers taking priority since they had the largest amount of people in them. After they were done, it went into the smaller sections, pairs or trios before finally into solo performances. Throughout the time when the others were practising, Yuuri did some of his figures around a circle he was tracing, curving carefully as his leg extended in front of him to help control his direction and balance.

"You're free leg is sloppy." Victor called as he skated by. Yuuri was suspicious. Throughout each session he threw occasional tips and comments towards him, even if he was working with Yurio at that moment in time. It kept seeming as if Victor was trying to coach him or something, as to why Yuuri had absolutely no idea. Without realising, he had pointed his toe more, the free leg straightening with the movement.

He progressed with his jumps again, moving through them, but they weren't quite right. Even the easier triples were off. His landings were shaky and his body was too far off balance to keep a steady edge out. He went for his quad toe, his only consistent quad...

Only to fall. _Dammit, I'm meant to be able to do this jump._

He sighed as he got back up, brushing the snow off his legs before it could soak into the fabric and sped up yet again for another attempt. Well... at least he stayed on his feet that time.

He tried his best to not let that get him down, pushing through his practise as best as possible, working himself as hard as he could; both on the ice and off the ice.

He noticed Yurio doing just the same thing, working incredibly hard, despite Victor seeming to not be fully impressed with his attempt at the Agape program. But, Yuuri could see that Yurio was getting even more and more infuriated. _Why couldn't Victor just tell him?_

Yuuri practically collapsed as he headed back to the apartment with the others, quickly popping into some supermarkets to get some more food before they starved to death. Yurio headed for a shower, the water turning on at full blast pretty quickly. Victor was scrolling through one of his many social media pages, smiling to himself at some of the posts he came across. Phichit had disappeared into the kitchen area. Yuuri only hoped the apartment, or the building for that matter, didn't burn down.

Before he knew it, Yurio left the shower looking somewhat peaceful, the first time he had seen the teen in a pleasant mood.

"Hey, Yurio? Can you come here for a sec?" Phichit asked. Yurio rolled his eyes as he went towards Phichit.

"What do you want?"

"Well, it's not my place or anything but I thought you might be missing home or something and... uh... well I can't cook very well but the instructions on the pack seemed to be easy enough."

"What are you even on about? You're even more annoying than the piggy."

"I made you some pirozhki, is that how you pronounce it. I have no idea if you like it or not but I thought it might be nice to have something-"

"Thanks." Yurio muttered, interrupting Phichit's rambles. His mouth was frozen open before moving into action, getting the plate that had the pirozhki on it and handing it to Yurio who walked away without another word.

Phichit finally became unfrozen, looking around for Yurio when he saw the boy chewing on the snack, small smile on his face. Yuuri was staring at Phichit, mouthing one word to him.

_How?_

Phichit shrugged. The door shut, not even realising anyone had left.

"Huh?"

"Victor just left, said he wanted to go look for somewhere to eat."

"Ok then..."

 

* * *

 

The rink was quiet that day, despite the next show being only one day away, the show which would decide where Victor would go. It wasn't even that early in the morning, seven o'clock was a late start in many rinks across the world.

"I still can't believe Victor hasn't shown up yet."

"Your friend mentioned something about the locals saying he was drinking till really early this morning. идиот."

Yurio began to walk away before an idea, or request, came into Yuuri's mind. "Yurio?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to land the Quad Salchow? Please?"

 

* * *

 

The pair had been practicing, Yuuri's attempts were getting closer and close to his feet, the closest being a touch down with both of his hands. But alas, he couldn't try to proceed past that as Victor entered the rink alongside Phichit.

"Sorry I'm late. Hey, what were you practicing just there?" Victor asked, hair slightly disheveled and small bags under his eyes. The two Yuri's scattered from one another, 'playing it cool'. Yuuri didn't see it but Victor smiled, probably at the fact the pair were seeming to be getting along.

They jumped straight into practice and Yuuri could tell the difference in Yurio's skating almost instantly. It seemed softer, gentle. It was almost as if-

"Looks like Yurio finally found his Agape." Victor was smiling, pleased. "Maybe he's ready for the next step."

_Next step? Do I get a next step if I perform the Eros of katsudon?_

But try as he might (he imagined all of the cutlet bowl, all of the pork, the egg and rice. He envisioned it as best as he could), he just felt as thought something wasn't there. He knew he had all the steps there but... it wasn't giving off enough Eros. He still needed to find the heart of the program.

 

* * *

 

"What are you guys gonna do about costumes? I haven't seen either of you plan for one." Phichit commented as they were sat in front of the TV, casually relaxing as a movie, some action flick that had a pretty boring plot, played in the background.

"I haven't got anything with me." "No idea."

"Don't worry about it. I have sent for my costumes and some of my other clothes to arrive here soon. They'll be arriving from Russia soon."

 

Within an hour, Yuuri was trying his best to not scream in delight as he went through the boxes of costumes, _Victor's Costumes_ , recalling which events he wore each costume with.

"You actually wore all of these?" Yurio asked, side-eyeing the boxes, ignoring the camera-man Phichit who was eagerly taking pictures of any and all costumes that he could get a good photo of.

"Oh my god! You wore this at the Grand Prix Final!" Yuuri said, utter delight in his voice as he pulled out costume after costume, remembering to when he watched on TV, or in person, and saw each costume. Yurio said something about flashiness but Yuuri was too caught up. _This had to be a dream right?_ "And you wore this one in the Junior World Championships!"

"Yeah, I had long hair at the time and it was designed to suggest both male and female genders."

 _Yeah, I remember._ He thought back to the first time he ever saw Victor skate, on a small TV back at the Ice Castle in Hasetsu with Yuuko. The video that eventually became cause to a change in his work ethic, that made him strive to be as best a skater as he could be.

"I choose this, is that ok?"

 

Later that night, when the others had long since fallen asleep, Yuuri was patiently waiting for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

" _What? You do realise it's later here than it is there Yuuri."_

"I'm sorry Minako, but can you help me with something, please?"

 

* * *

 

The doors to the rink were absolutely swarmed. After the success of the previous show, many more people were drawn to the skates. Not to mention the fact that Victor Nikiforov was also there, as well as the prospect of Yuuri vs Yuri.

The seats filled quickly, many of the other spectators left to stand at the free spots at the rinks edge. Even Phichit had no idea the show would get this popular, so soon at least.

To say Yuuri was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't as nervous because of the fact there was a large crowd, after competitive skating and one show here he was a little used to it, but more to the fact he was trying to keep Victor at the show; for the show, for Phichit, for himself.

Some cameras were positioned at various points around the barrier, ready to film the event and not miss a single moment. From what he heard, they were going to use some of these for a website they were in the final process of designing to help reach out to an even wider audience.

 

The previous skates were ok, the group performances and pair skates going to plan. There was a little break now scheduled in between the performances to allow Yuuri and Yurio more time to prepare. His jumper was zipped the whole way up, covering the costume he had on. Yurio had done the same thing.

After some brief interviews in which Yuuri just publicised the show and Yurio saying he was going to win, they were through in the changing area. His earbuds were in as he warmed up, hands pressed against the wall as he stretched out his legs, from his calves to the groin.

Phichit walked through. "The first one of you guys up is Yurio. Good luck out there." He said, patting the younger boy on the shoulder as he smiled. Yurio rolled his eyes as he unzipped his jacket, unveiling the white and silver cat suit, adorned with many diamantes. Well, Yurio got his wish with having the flashier costume. Victor followed the boy out, already changed out of his costume for his solo he did earlier on. It was a hit amongst the crowd, many of whom were shocked that it actually was Victor skating.

Yuuri continued to warm up before he also joined them out at the rinkside. Yurio had taken to the ice and already had started skating. The spotlight shone down on him as he moved as gracefully as he could across the ice surface. Yuuri glanced around at the others in the audience, all of them entranced in the skate. He watched Yurio skate, completely different to what it was in practice. Ever since that moment two nights ago he seemed to have gotten even better. _How could he ever hope to win against this?_

Yurio, on the other hand, was disappointed. He was so focused on trying to skate clean he couldn't feel any of the Agape. He wound up for the final spin, rotating fast and cleanly as he changed position and feet. He just wanted it to end. He rose to the finishing position. _I'm better than this._

"Yurio!" The shout from Victor was barely audible over the large cheers from the audience. "That's the best I've seen you do it so far! Go take a bow!"

Yurio presented to the audience one final time before leaving the ice. If Yuuri remembered right, he had another performance to wait before it was his turn. Yurio would certainly do well out in competition, amazingly well despite his young age. But where would that leave him? The show would lose Victor, who caused such a large turn out. He couldn't do that for Phichit. But how did he even have a hope in hell for winning after seeing that performance that was practically perfect. No. He had to win. He wouldn't let Victor leave, he only just got there. He had to win, had to-

"Yuuri." Victor said, rousing Yuuri from this thoughts. "It's your turn in a minute."

"R-right." Yuuri gulped as he looked at Victor. "I'm going to skate out there with everything I've got. I'll be the tastiest katsudon ever." Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, hugging him. "You'll watch, won't you?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I will Yuuri, I love katsudon." Yuuri had a large intake of breath as pink dusted his cheeks. He pulled away and nodded before going to the exit, skating onto the rink with the call of his name and arriving at his starting position.

His thoughts went to the previous night when he called Minako, asking her for tips on how to move more femininely. He knew he had no chance at being the playboy, but he could possibly manage at being the beautiful woman who seduces the playboy. He knew he sounded as if he was joking on the phone, almost enough to make his old ballet teacher hang up on him but she stayed on the line for a few more minutes. She gave him some pointers before shouting at him to let her sleep.

He was determined to follow what she told him to do. The music started and he moved with it, turning towards where Victor was in the stands and using the smirk he was told to use.

Victor couldn't help the whistle that escaped his lips from watching it.

He skated through the steps with ease, flying into the first spin. They always were his strong point. Now, it was going to get difficult. Why had he agreed to let Victor put all the jumps in the second half? He did his spread eagle into his triple axel, landing it far better than he expected, revving up for the salchow. He ended up stepping out of it but that could wait until he was finished skating. One mistake didn't mean a thing. He had to show them, him, why he was the most beautiful woman in the town. He landed the combination jump with relative ease, entering his final spin.

From the side, Phichit watched as Yurio bowed his head before turning away, leaving the rink. He had a few people left till his turn, the skate order having been changed slightly from the previous show.

"Yurio! Wait, you don't have to leave!" Phichit called to the boy.

In the rink, Yuuri pulled out of the final spin, threw his arms to the side as if casting the playboy away and finished the program. He was nearly deadened by the cheers. He was pretty sure he hadn't been cheered for so loudly before.

He waved awkwardly before bowing, skating to the side where he saw Victor waiting with open arms. He couldn't deny the grin on his face as he was being hugged.

"I've never seen a tastier katsudon before!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And there is something I want to ask you."

"What is that?" Yuuri regretted that almost immediately as Victor went into a long spiel about what was wrong. To be honest, he couldn't care less. It wasn't as if he was going out into competition with the program so it wasn't that bit of a deal.

 

"Yurio you can't leave yet! The show isn't over yet, we don't have a winner decided between you two."

"I don't need to stay to know that the piggy won. That performance..."

"You don't have to leave the show you know, you're free to stay as long as you like. You need to stay tonight anyways to get your stuff from the apartment."

 

They returned to the apartment, just the same as it returning from a long, hard training session. Yurio sat alone, earbuds in as he sat on the air mattress, thinking his options over. Victor was trying to coax the other two into having victory drinks after a show well done.

"Come on Yuuri, you won your competition between you and Yurio, have a drink to celebrate."

He gave a polite decline, struggling to refuse the small pout Victor gave. Victor's arm was wrapped around his back, slightly squeezing his arm. Probably his way of congratulating him? It didn't matter. The show was another success. It would only continue to get even better. _H_ _ey, maybe some other skaters will turn up for the show as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up fam, Hitt here and my life's gonna be a dumpster fire! My prelim exams start in 6 days and last for 2 weeks, this chapter was late enough already, internet was sucky so i couldn't watch the eps properly to get the appropriate dialogue... For being a skater myself, writing skating is actually really hard? Way harder than i'd like to admit anyways.
> 
> Right, i have somewhat of a plan. This can be decided by you guys! Do you want Yurio to stay in the show or not? I have ideas either way, and this is an au so anything is possible!
> 
> http://hitinmiss.tumblr.com/ 

**Author's Note:**

> so... we were all thinking all it. We wanted the phichit on ice au. 
> 
> Literally every skater is gonna turn up. Also suspend your belief a bit, do I believe they would take a season out in canon to do this? nah. But I'm gonna do it anyway.
> 
> updates may not be consistent as I do have exams within the next month, but I'll try my best and work on it when I am not studying! I am gonna aim for one update a week, but don't hold me to that!
> 
> Phichit and Yuuri are my brotp (and my secret otp). i imagine their friendship like J.D. and Turk from Scrubs. But Victuuri is gonna be canon in this, just give it time.
> 
> No beta readers, we die like men


End file.
